La chica de InuYasha
by DAIK
Summary: [UA] [Completo] De todas las chorradas que su padre le había hecho, la más grande y que más le había dolido, era la de haber perdido a Kagome, desaparecido y no haber asomado ni un cabello durante tanto tiempo. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —la pregunta no fue una propuesta... [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**A veces pienso que Rumiko Takahashi me odia. Ya saben, por lo de los personajes.

* * *

_**La chica de InuYasha.**_

* * *

**Deseo y Locura I.  
**

* * *

_Y grité una vez más de placer, al sentirlo entrar y salir sin la más mínima piedad._

_—¡Por favor más! —Evité ahogar el grito mientras trataba de morderle el hombro y arañarle la espalda, pero me fue mucho más excitante gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Escuché su gruñido casi animal, delicioso, chocando contra mi oreja y luego bajando por mi cuello de manera torturosa._

_Sentí cómo me embestía con energía infinita y luego, con los ojos entre cerrados, visitaba mi clavícula, y toda la extensión de mi pecho, esperando a sentir sus labios expertos en mis senos desnudos, que anhelaban a gritos sentirse erectos._

_Pero él era cruel conmigo._

_Y a mí me gustaba._

_—Kagome. —Volvía a susurrar mi nombre, perfectamente en el oído. Me sentí estremecer solo de oír su tono, casi al borde, casi al límite como yo. Otra embestida me derritió._

_—¡InuYasha! —Grité loca, desesperada, sintiendo su miembro y parte central corporal caliente sobre mi vulva, encendiendo más mi cuerpo y aquel deseo que tanto me carcomía a diario._

_Alcé mis caderas, tratando así, de sentirlo más dentro, más profundo, más mío. No, yo necesitaba más, necesitaba terminarme, necesitaba sentir su semen recorrer mi entrada, necesitaba sentir sus voraces besos volverme una fiera, necesitaba sentir que él deseaba lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo que yo. ¡Y vaya que lo deseaba!_

_Fue entonces, cuando me moví debajo de él, incitándolo a que vaya a más velocidad, que pude sentir al verdadero animal que llevaba el macho de mis sueños, aquella virilidad escondida que me quemaba en ese preciso instante, esa manera en la que me poseía, esa manera en la que exclamaba mi nombre y yo el suyo._

_Era perfecto._

_Demasiado._

—¡Señorita Higurashi! —¡Y allí me mandaron a la mierda el momento mágico! El maldito profesor de Química me había sorprendido durmiéndome en clases. ¡Qué bonito!

Todo el paralelo echó a reír fuertemente, mientras yo me sonrojaba a más no poder ¡qué vergüenza! Miré a todos esperando encontrarlo a _él _y lo hice. También se reía de mí el muy maldito.

—Lo siento señor. —Agaché la mirada, apenada por aquella escena tan estúpidamente bochornosa. La gente paró de reír por orden del maestro. _«¡Maldición! ¡Todo era culpa del estúpido y sensual de Taishō!» _algún día me las iba a pagar de todas maneras.

—Señorita por favor, retírese de mi clase. —Me habló seriamente. Sentí mi mundo caerse ¡era la primera vez que me sacaban de clases! ¡Por Dios! Traté de rechistar, pero…—. ¡Señorita! —Llamó mi atención casi gritando—. Retírese por favor.

El curso de último año de preparatoria se quedó en silencio mientras yo salía completamente avergonzada y con la mirada abajo. Observé a Taishō por el rabillo del ojo; aún sonreía el muy maldito. Una vez estuve fuera, cerré la puerta y tiré contra ella, suspirando sonoramente. ¡Rayos!

Caminé por el pasillo de mi gran institución; miraba los árboles, las chicas y chicos que hacían deportes, los pájaros, las otras aulas, las canchas, los balones, los vestíbulos, la salida de mi colegio y finalmente el baño, al que había llegado sin darme cuenta.

Vamos, tenía diecisiete años y deseaba ser de Taishō a como diera lugar. Había sido tan boba, hacía apenas solo una semana me había mandado a volar la virginidad con el primer baboso que se me acercó en una fiesta a la que fui a eso mismo: a buscar un estúpido que me quisiera tomar por primera vez. Había sido la cosa más horrible de mi vida, pero yo solo a la final deseaba estar preparada y "en condiciones" para ser de InuYasha aunque fuera una sola vez.

Me sentí tonta y humillada.

Yo solo deseaba una noche, solo una.

Era tan miserable. Me estaba regalando y sin embargo me sentía bien con eso.

¡Imbécil!

Creí que eso era lo que él hacía con todas las chicas. Ya varias se jactaban diciendo que habían pasado por su cama, cosa que a más de darme celos, me ponía más nerviosa respecto a: ¿cómo le gustarán? ¿Con o sin experiencia? ¿Estaré yo apta para él? ¿Me rechazaría? ¿Me vería como una niñata? ¡Tenía tanto miedo!

—Kagome. —Sentí todo mi entero cuerpo como una grandiosa gelatina que se movía al son de la cuchara de metal que se le pone para deleitar.

—InuYasha…—Al parecer en mi vocabulario no existía algo más que su maldito nombre. Lo vi sonreír de manera arrogante ante mi gesto, supuse que puse una de esas de mis caras graciosas de enojo, a pesar de todo, me sentí como chocolate al sol luego de verle la sonrisa—. ¿Qué quieres aquí? —Inquirí tratando de matar un momento que yo misma anhelaba. ¿Era una tonta?

Él, se limitó a llevarse los brazos a la nuca y cruzarlos, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba contra la pared, dándole un toque desaliñado y despreocupadamente sexi que pudo dejarme sin aliento una vez más.

—No, nada, es que me sacaron de clases. —Comentó, completamente relajado mientras yo me quedaba en las nubes.

—¡¿Cómo que te sacaron?! —Exclamé alarmada, sin podérmelo creer. Él, se encogió de hombros y volvió a afirmar—. ¡Taishō! ¡A ti nunca te han sacado de clases! —Recriminé.

—Ah, mira que coincidencia, también es tu primera vez Higurashi. —Posó sus malditas orbes doradas sobre mí, tratando de ponerme nerviosa. Y lográndolo. Entonces caí en cuenta de algo: él hizo que lo sacaran apropósito. Pero…¿por qué? lo escudriñé con la mirada.

—InuYasha…

—¡Keh! Déjame en paz. —Desvió la mirada, pude notar un leve sonrojo, pero yo estaba loca por él, así que verle cosas lindas no era algo extraño en mi condición.

—InuYasha…—Volví a llamar en tono de advertencia.

—¡Deja de llamarme! —él también comenzaba a exasperarse.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Ya déjame, tonta! —Se levantó de su posición, sin dejarse ver el rostro.

—¡No me digas tonta, estúpido! —Le ataqué.

—¡Te digo como se me dé la gana, boba! —Volvió a insultarme. Sentí que ahora sí me estaba cabreando.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —Traté de sonar suave.

—Boba. —Repitió él, mirándome burlón sin dejar su cinismo de lado.

—¿Eres un animal lo sabías? —Me había quedado sin palabras ante su actitud, ¡era tan arrogante!

—Y tú eres una salvaje ¿lo sabías también? —No sé por qué pero su tonito comenzaba a enfurecerme más.

—¿Quieres que te patee las bolas? —Seguí, mirándolo con más odio.

—¿Quieres que llame al inspector? —Sentí que en cualquier momento iba a matarlo.

—¡¿Quieres quedarte sin descendencia, maldito cerdo?!

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Y me quedé helada.

Una pregunta… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Oh, claro, quería tener sexo conmigo, era lo más normal del mundo ¿no? No era la gran cosa… ¡¿QUÉ?!

A ver, a ver, a ver, despacio, o sea ¿esto me estaba pasando a mí? ¡Sí, lo había imaginado pero…! ¡¿Ese estúpido, bruto y jodidamente sensual idiota me estaba pidiendo que tuviéramos sexo?! De acuerdo, prepararía mi garganta, iba a gemir y gritar bastante.

Él, esperaba mi respuesta. Fruncí el ceño de manera épica—. ¿Pero qué demonios te….? ¡Ay sí! —Chillé excitada mientras me lanzaba a sus labios. Lo tomó por sorpresa, ya creo que nunca se imaginó que yo estaba tan ansiosa por sentirlo. Lo besé de manera frenética y casi torpe, sin marcar una pauta coherente y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

—Hey, tranquila, _pequeña._ —¿Me había llamado pequeña? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estaba soñando de nuevo! Me derretí, me derretí lo juro, no miento. Quise morir cuando lo escuché al oído susurrar—: busquemos un mejor lugar.

—El baño…—Deliré embobada mientras trataba de no morir en ese instante. ¿Es que me estaba pasando? ¡De seguro era otro de mis malditos sueños!

Lo vi sonreír de aquella manera tan suya y me aferré a él, sin importarme nada. Me agarró estilo nupcial y sí, me llevó al baño. Cerró la puerta general y entonces me sentí mucho más nerviosa. ¡Me sentó en el mesón de los lava manos! Me excite solo de sentirlo. ¡Estaba loca!

—InuYasha…—Suspiré al tiempo que le agarraba suave los cabellos, sintiendo pequeños y quemantes besos por la altura de mi cuello. ¡Iba a morir!

—Kagome tú —sentí su respiración entrecortada ¿de verdad?—. Hueles tan malditamente bien…—Me quedé en las nubes ¿le gustaba mi olor? ¡Oh, InuYasha!

—InuYasha…

Sentí más besos torturosos que me quemaban—. Y estoy harto de desearte hasta en mis propios sueños ¡maldita sea! —Se pegó más contra mí, agarrando mi pequeña cintura.

¡¿Pero qué me estaba diciendo?! Abrí los ojos como platos ante la confesión y sentí la emoción llenarme por completo e infinitamente—. ¿Pero qué…?

No alcancé a decir nada más, sus labios exquisitos me estaban invadiendo, algo comenzaba a sentir en mi centro. Cuando InuYasha me apegó contra él y yo pude enroscarme en su cadera, sentí aquel caliente bulto que había deseado sentir desde hacía tres años. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Me froté intensamente contra esa área, estimulándonos completamente. Yo, sin saber nada más del mundo, solo del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, me desconecté del universo. Gemidos y exhalaciones excitantes comenzaban a salir de mis labios, lo único que yo quería era corresponder a aquel beso demandante y esas manos expertas que empezaban a sacar mi camisa blanca con verde, estilo marinero que conformaba mi uniforme.

Sentí como su caliente mano entraba por mi cortísima falda, tocando mis muslos, sin atreverse a introducir más la mano en esa zona tan sensible. Temblé de pies a cabeza cuando dejó mis labios, centrándose en mi cuello, mientras me desabrochaba la falda y yo, de buena samaritana le ayudaba a sacármela, lo sentí despegarse y entonces abrí los ojos, encontrándome con sus brillosos dorados. No entendí muy bien.

Alcé mis caderas y él tuvo acceso al quite de mis blancas bragas. Una sonrisa triunfal se formó en sus labios ¡Dios mío! Estuve solo en blusa y brasier delante de él. Susurré su nombre.

Lo vi agacharse, preguntándome qué haría, hasta que acomodó su cabeza entre mis piernas, inhalando el olor de mi zona intima que esperaba palpitante por él, no evité erizarme.

—Kagome. —Lo oí con la voz ronca, jadeé en respuesta—, ¿puedo probarte? —Un leve tiemble en su voz me asombró.

—S-s-sí. —Me sentí embobada con aquella petición.

Fue cuando InuYasha, haciéndome caso, hundió su cabeza allí dentro, tocando con la punta de su lengua mi sensible zona. Tuve que ahogar un grito, mordiéndome el labio. Una vez que pasó por completo su lengua, desde mi cabida hasta mi clítoris, dije su nombre, evitando ejercer presión sobre su cabeza. Hice puño mis manos, había comenzado a penetrarme con la lengua, mientras agarraba mis glúteos de forma desesperada.

—¡Ah, InuYasha! —Gemí con el rostro desfigurado por el placer, mientras me movía de adelante hacia atrás en forma lenta, disfrutando de esas pequeñas y calientes salidas y entradas. Puse las manos de manera suave en la cabeza de InuYasha y tuve el impulso de hacerlo.

Él me motivó.

Me embistió prácticamente con la boca y agarró de manera desesperada mis glúteos. Comencé a ejercer presión sobre su cabeza, no lo soportaba, era demasiado para mí, yo no sabía qué hacer solo quería que no parara, que siguiera y que no se detuviera ni un segundo. Mis movimientos eran más rápidos, sentía que algo dentro de mí empezaba a ahogarme y algo grande.

No podía hacer más que gemir de manera indiscriminada, alimentando —al parecer—, al fino oído de InuYasha, que como a petición aumentaba la rapidez de su exquisita penetración. ¡Oh, lo estaba disfrutando!

—¡InuYasha! —Volví a exclamar, loca, llena de deseo y placer, esperando sentirlo más, apretando su cabeza entre mis piernas, tratando de alzar mis caderas y gimiendo sin remedio. Sentir su experta lengua explorarme era la maravilla hecha realidad.

Traté de la mejor manera, no lastimarlo, pero era demasiado. ¡Por Dios, lo estaba disfrutando! Grité una vez más al sentir como me penetraba más dentro, como si él mismo sintiera venir un orgasmo que yo estaba a punto de experimentar—. ¡Oh, más rápido! —Grité echando hacia atrás mi cabeza, apretando un poco más la suya—. ¡Por favor InuYasha! ¡Más! —Ni si quiera me importaba si es que alguien me escuchaba.

El hombre de mis sueños estaba teniendo sexo conmigo y eso era más que suficiente para sentirme en las nubes, para que no me importe nada más.

Algo se acumulaba en mi vientre, podía sentirlo, algo me presionaba, deseaba saber qué era, deseaba saber que era un clímax provocado por él. ¡Oh, grité su nombre! ¡Oh, sentí su lengua estremecerme! Oí por un segundo su ronco gemido—. ¡Más! —Fue lo único coherente que salía de mi boca. _Más._

Y él no me lo negó. Seguí sintiendo ese mar de sensaciones, ya no podía, sentía que en algún momento me iría y él se quedaría atrás, eso me asustaba un poco, pero ¿qué no estaba trascendiendo de mi cuerpo a otro mundo? Las sensaciones que InuYasha me estaba causando eran nuevas para mí.

¡Oh, me arqueé de nuevo! Agarré su cabeza, en ese instante, ya era hora, mi corazón acelerado y mi camisa mojada por el sudor me lo decían, algo me apretaba, mi sexo palpitaba, yo había…

—¡InuYasha! —Grité sintiéndome desconectada en ese preciso instante, cuando sentía algo caliente resbalar por mi entrada íntima y tocar la exquisita boca de mi ambarino. Me sentí sin fuerzas, casi desraizada.

—Oh, Kagome…—Lo oí decir con aquella voz ronca y varonil que me volvía loca. Lo sentí lamerme, aun con mi orgasmo latente, haciendo que mi entrepierna picara una vez más, llena de ardor—. Eres tan deliciosa…justo como te imaginaba. —¡Oh, morí! Cada cosa que ese maldito hombre me decía, me convertía en una mar de sensaciones, me hacía sentir dichosa. ¿Es que podía sentir algo más? No sé, pero creo que yo sentía algo más que _deseo._

Oh, claro, con la palabras que me decía…

Subió de manera lenta mientras iba sacando la camisa blanca a su paso, dejando el ardor de sus labios sobre mi piel—. InuYasha…por favor. —Susurré incongruente. ¿Es que quería seguir? Bueh, no es como si yo quisiera que parara pero eso ya no era correcto, ya saben, las creencias, la reputación, ¡ay bueno, sí! ¡Deseaba que me hiciera suya!

Se acomodó en medio de mis piernas, haciendo sentir su gran bulto por sobre la tela del pantalón que se sentía húmedo ya, no sé si por él o por mí. Me acostó de manera suave sin dejar de besarme el cuello. Sentí su mano experta acariciarme el muslo derecho y gemí, hasta que él me calló con un beso.

—Shh, no hagas demasiado ruido pequeña —me susurró con la voz apasionada, mientras se frotaba delicadamente contra mí y acariciaba el borde de mi brasier—. Sé que lo estás disfrutando —me arqueé al sentir sus dientes sobre mi oreja—, pero baja la voz. —Y la de él me volvía más loca e incoherente.

—InuYasha, yo…—No pude seguir, sus labios se volvieron a ser dueños de mí y yo creí que no existía nada más en el mundo que él y yo, estaba loca, mis piernas se enredaron en él y mi cuerpo, cual si fueran olas enardecidas del mar, se movía bajo él, sintiendo toda su anatomía que sabía yo…clamaba por mí.

—¡¿Hola?! —Escuchamos y nos separamos, asustados y aturdidos—. ¡¿Quién está allí?! ¡Por favor abra!

—Mierda…—Lo escuché susurrar mientras una mueca de enfado puro se formaba en su rostro. Enrojecía mientras lo sentí separarse delicadamente de mí, sin querer hacerlo pero haciéndolo. Suspiré frustrada mientras escuchaba los gritos de esa estudiante.

—¡Un momento por favor! —Grité mientras me bajaba del mesón y miraba con recelo a InuYasha que se colocaba la camisa. Caminó hasta un rincón y se sentó, comenzando a ponerse la mano en la entrepierna para calmar a su alocado miembro. No pude evitar reír un poco al momento que me ponía las bragas y la falda.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Articuló enojado mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Me puse la blusa.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

—Nada, —me reí un poco e ignoré el llamado— ¡Sí! —Respondí luego.

InuYasha se levantó y entró al baño de hombres, mientras yo me arreglaba para parecer "normal". ¡Estaba tan malditamente frustrada!

—Ah, Kagome —me giré ante su llamado—, que sea la última vez que te veo del brazo de Kōga ¿has entendido? —Fruncí el ceño, ¿pero qué carajo…?—. Desde ahora eres _mi chica _—abrí los ojos como platos sin podérmelo creer, él, lo había dicho así tan fresco, que… ¡Qué rayos!

Asentí como embobada—. De acuerdo. —Mi voz tembló y lo vi sonreír arrogantemente.

—Y no te preocupes, terminaremos lo que empezamos, pequeña. —Mantuve la respiración.

Bien, mi chico me estaba invitando a _terminar. _Bah, no era lo más raro del mundo.

¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Por favor, abra!

—¡Ya voy! —Corrí hasta la puerta.

Una sonrisa de niña boba se formó en mis labios y un sonrojo me adornó el rostro. Bien, tal vez no era la chica más guapa del mundo, pero era la chica de InuYasha. Eso era más que suficiente.

¿Verdad?

**Continuará...  
**

* * *

Bien, no es lo mejor del mundo pero…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**A veces pienso que Rumiko Takahashi me odia. Ya saben, por lo de los personajes.

* * *

**Deseo y perjuicio II.**

* * *

_Eché la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un gruñido de puro placer, ¡joder! El solo hecho de sentir su angelical boca envolver mi miembro de manera tan torturante era más de lo que podía soportar. Tomé su cabeza llena de salvajes rizos azabaches y la incité que fuera a más velocidad._

_—__Maldición…Kagome…—Yo estaba perdido, en las nubes, no tenía la menor idea de nada más que no fuera ella y su boca dándome el mayor placer de mi vida._

_La sentí parar de manera abrupta haciéndome sentir frío._

_—__¿Lo hago bien? ¿Te gusta? —Me preguntó, con un tinte de preocupación en la voz._

_La pregunta me insultó._

_—__¿Es que eres tonta? —Me agaché a ella un poco, con la voz irreconociblemente ronca, ella frunció el ceño—, no sé cómo mierda haces esto—me pegué a su cuello, lamiéndolo a su vez, ella empezó a ceder— pero es lo más malditamente bueno que he sentido nunca, Kagome, eres única. —No tuve control de mis palabras._

_La tomé de la cintura y sin dejar de besarla hice que ella enredara sus piernas en mis caderas, estaba totalmente perdido por esa mujer, estaba harto de soñarla, harto de creer en pensamientos que era mía._

_—__InuYasha…—me miró con los ojos chispeantes de deseo—, hazme el amor._

—¡Hijo, despierta! —Me levanté de la cama de manera abrupta, sin dar crédito a nada. La puerta seguía siendo golpeada por mi madre mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Gruñí una maldición—. ¡Bajo en un momento, madre! —grité enojado. Mi madre dejó de insistir y pude escuchar sus pasos alejarse elegantemente—. ¡Maldita sea! —Miré mi condición física y cierta parte de mi anatomía que estaba fuera de lugar. Ahora qué carajo se suponía que iba a hacer.

Traté de levantarme para saciar ese maldito dolor en mi entrepierna, sabía que quería hacer pero me detuve: no, yo sabía muy bien que la masturbación abusiva era peligrosa, sabía que al cabo de un tiempo eso me traería disfunciones sexuales y eso era lo que menos quería. Me llevé las manos a mi entrepierna y aplasté con todas mis fuerzas esa sensible zona, yo tenía que controlarme, yo tenía que aprender a manejar mi cuerpo.

¡Demonios! Todo era culpa de esa maldita mujer, todo era culpa de la dueña de sus sueños más sucios y mojados, esos que últimamente estaba empezando a experimentar demasiado seguido y en cualquier lugar en el que cerrara mis ojos y empezara a fantasear con el pecado de cuerpo que tenía, soñando despierto en ponerla contra el muro, desnudarla y saborear cada parte de su maldita anatomía.

¡Maldita sea Kagome Higurashi y los sentimientos que le correspondían! Me maldije internamente. Sí, lo acepto, me he acostado con un par de chicas (más de diez); todo por intentar saciar ese maldito deseo que me lleva en vida por esa pequeña niña que cree que su estúpida inocencia no causa nada en mí, al parecer no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que siento que cada vez que la veo con ese pedazo de tela verde a la que llama falda, siento que me vuelvo loco, siento que si no la tengo directamente en ese momento, moriré.

Y esas malditas erecciones que puede producirme en menos de un segundo, en el colegio, en cualquier lugar, es un tormento ver a esa niña, me causa tantas cosas que no deseo seguir imaginándola. Es demasiado para mí.

Bajé de la cama con intención severa de bañarme, pero el timbre de mi celular me llamó la atención. Volví a maldecir, ¿qué mierda tenía ese tonto en la cabeza para llamarme tan de madrugada? (10:00 am)—. ¿Bueno? —Ya se ha de haber imaginado mi estado de ánimo al reconocer mi contestación más como un gruñido que como saludo.

—_¡Vale, InuYasha! _—Lo oí de decir de manera enérgica—. _¡Tranquilízate, hombre! Son las diez de la mañana._ —Gruñí. Pude imaginarme perfectamente la cara de estúpido feliz que traía mi amigo en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres, Miroku? —No es que quisiera sonar malo, pero con todo lo que me estaba pasando por culpa de Kagome lo menos que podía hacer era descargarme el coraje con mi amigo.

—_No me digas que has soñado otra vez con la señorita Kagome_ —soltó una carcajada de esas que solo se las puede detectar como burla.

—¡Escúchame bien, Miroku! —Casi le grité en tono de advertencia—. Yo no soy el único que sueña con tirarse a una de las Higurashi así que me dejas en paz. —De inmediato, pude dejar de escuchar su risa. Sonreí malvadamente.

—_Bah, solo llamo para decirte que esta noche hay farra en el centro después de clase, ¿se te antoja?_

—No, esta noche quiero descansar, me he mal anochado demasiado últimamente. —Confesé con voz cansada, sentándome de un tirón en la cama. Solo andaba en bóxer.

—_¿Y eso? _—Me inquirió realmente asombrado.

—No es asunto tuyo —fruncí el ceño— solo quédate con saber que no voy y ya. No se discute más. —Corté la conversación.

—_De acuerdo InuYasha, como quieras. Solo te aviso que también está invitada y que es muy posible que vaya la señorita Kagome también._ —Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. ¿Kagome iría?

—¿Y a mí qué? —Traté de fingir desinterés ocultando lo mucho que deseaba saber si Kagome iría a esa fiesta.

—_Taishō, conmigo no tienes que fingir._ —Oí su voz despreocupada—. _Sabes muy bien que para mí no es un secreto nada tuyo._

—Como sea. —Resté importancia tratando de evitar el pequeño sonrojo que se me había asomado—. Si Kagome va, tal vez me veas por allí, ya sabes que el imbécil de Kōga anda tras ella y no la deja en paz. —Cerré los puños con fuerza omitiendo un gruñido de coraje, el solo imaginarme a ese estúpido llevándola de la mano hace tres días me hacía hervir la sangre—. Te juro que si ese infeliz trata de propasarse con ella lo moleré a golpes con mis propias manos.

Me imaginé la sonrisa de Miroku.

—_Bien, amigo, entonces es demasiado probable que vayas, la fiesta la organiza el mismísimo Wakayama Kōga._

—¡Qué ni se le ocurra! —Me levanté de la cama, con los nervios de punta—. Dime la hora de la maldita fiesta, si Kagome va, yo voy también.

* * *

Sentí las miradas de mis padres sobre mí de nuevo, era demasiado incómodo. Seguí comiendo casi ignorándolos, sabía que tenían algo que decirme. Mis hermanas se miraron entre sí, preocupadas.

—InuYasha. —Oí llamar a mi padre. Lo miré de inmediato, con una expresión de dureza igual a la de él—. Sesshōmaru acaba de llamarnos ahora en la mañana. —Me encogí de hombros, ¿y a mí qué?—. Ya tienes diecinueve años, InuYasha, sabes que debes cumplir con las responsabilidades de la compañía.

—Papá, —empecé—, perdí un año de estudio tratando de aprender algo con el estúpido de Sesshōmaru y a la final se dieron cuenta de que eso no es lo mío, no creo que ahora sea diferente. —Seguí comiendo como si diera por terminada la conversación.

Mi madre y mis hermanas se miraron, preocupadas y nerviosas.

—InuYasha, el hecho no es que quieras, sino que tienes que hacerlo por obligación y es mi ultima palabra. —Sentí que subía un grado el tono de voz a cada palabra que mordía.

—Papá por favor…—Intervino delicadamente, Kikyō.

—Mi hermano tiene razón papá —Ayame fue un poco más ruda. Me quedé callado para escucharlas—. Si a él no le gusta eso está bien, a nosotras nos interesa la administración de empresas, podemos estar al mando. —Kikyō asintió, dándole la infinita razón a Ayame.

Agradecí internamente a mis hermanas, pero mi padre era un jodido machista.

—¡Pero qué cosas! —Casi gritó. Mi madre cerró los ojos en señal de decepción y desapruebo—. Ustedes son unas niñas que están destinadas a casarse, a tener hijos con los mejores hombres y asirse de los pechos de alta sociedad, en ceremonias y viajes de su círculo, no al trabajo de hombres que heredan Sesshōmaru e InuYasha. —Reprochó severo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Inu No…—Pronunció mi madre, triste. Sé bien que las decisiones de mi padre eran erradas.

—Basta ya, Izayoi. Lo mismo quiero mencionarte de tus noviecitas, InuYasha. —_Kagome…_se pasó por mi mente y me quedé estático—. El hecho de que en ese prestigiado colegio estén algunas señoritas —fue muy evidente su tono sarcástico. Cerré los puños con fuerza: eso también la incluía a ella—, no significa que todas sean de buenas familias. No sé si me entiendes—se llevó una copa de vino a la boca y pude ver que esbozaba una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Padre! —Escuché reclamar a Kikyō, colérica—. Yo también tengo amigas, así que no las insultes.

—Es cierto, las chicas que están allí son becadas, aquellas que no son de "buenas familias" —Encomilló con los dedos, Ayame, mientras se ruborizaba por el coraje.

Me levanté de la mesa, dando por terminada la comida, una de las sirvientas se dispuso a retirar mi plato—. He dicho que no iré a ninguna parte. —Lo miré decidido—. Y otra cosa, padre: no te interesan mis novias. —Giré sobre mis pies y empecé a salir del elegante comedor.

—InuYasha…—Alcancé a escuchar en tono de advertencia—. ¡InuYasha, vuelve! —Lo ignoré completamente—. ¡Harás mi voluntad como sea, eres un Taishō y no te librarás de esta responsabilidad! ¡Nunca!

* * *

Me tiré el saco del uniforme en el hombro y entré desganado al aula. La rabia me tenía al punto de querer golpear a alguien y pude más que gruñir. Mis hermanas llegaron tras de mí. Susurraron mi nombre en señal de consuelo y me miraron por varios segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, al contrario de mí que nunca las miré. De pronto el ventanal se había hecho demasiado interesante.

—¿No me digas? —Oímos las voces divertidas de las hermanas Higurashi. Sentí que me olvidaba de todo al percatarme de a quién pertenecía la dulce voz que me había llamado la atención.

Al igual que yo, mis hermanas cambiaron el rostro. Kikyō les sonrió con elegancia a sus amigas mientras Ayame chillaba algo más. Ella siempre tan hiperactiva.

—¿Cómo están?—Inquirió Ayame.

—Conversaba con mi hermana de la visita de mis primas anoche. —Comento Kagome, con su típica sonrisa dulce y sus ojos chocolates brillosos, me quedé atontado mirándola.

—¿Fueron?—Me sorprendió que Kikyō estuviera tan interesada en el tema—. ¿Cómo fue? Cuéntame.

—Así es—intervino Sango—. Estábamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que empezamos a jugar verdad o desafío y problema de los novios y sus paquetes no se hicieron esperar. —Todas rieron divertidas excepto Kagome.

—¡Sango!—Avergonzada, vi a Kagome codear a su hermana y yo también reí. Al instante ellas dejaron de hacerlo y me miraron—. InuYasha…—La azabache abrió los ojos como platos. Sonreí de manera arrogante mientras me levantaba del asiento.

—¿No me habían visto?—En serio disfrutaba las miradas de las chicas, pero en especial la de Kagome—. Vaya Kagome, creo que algo que nunca te ha pasado te pasará hoy. —El solo hecho de imaginármela en el baño, siendo mía, hacía a mis sentidos volar con picardía.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Frunció el ceño, ignorando a su hermana y a las mías—. Para tu información, estoy muy bien y no necesito que nada malo me pase, además yo siempre cumplo con mis tareas si por eso que crees que algo raro me va a pasar estas muy equivocado.

—Es tu decisión no creerme, Kagome.

—¡Ya basta! —Kikyō sabía que una riña se avecinaba entre nosotros, pero para mí era disfrutar cada provocativa acción de Kagome cada vez que intentaba darme de bofetadas o queriendo insultarme.

—Buenas tardes. —El profesor de Química había entrado con su imponente figura mientras se ubicaba en su escritorio. Todos volvimos a nuestros asientos mientras hacíamos las respectivas reverencias ante su llegada—. Gracias, pueden sentarse. —Obedecimos—. Bien, atienda a la lista. Asao.

—Presente. —La muchacha alzó la mano.

—Aiko.

—Presente.

—Ayakawa.

—Presente.

Siguió nombrando a los estudiantes mientras que yo observaba detenidamente a Kagome, la cual había empezado a dormirse de manera casi profunda, pude ver sus ojos cerrados y su pequeña boca semi abierta y me causó gracia, ella sabía mantener diferentes ángulos que yo disfrutaba en todo su esplendor.

—Hagarashi.

—Presente.

—Honda.

—Presente.

Sonreí malicioso. Pronto la llamarían a ella.

—Hishā.

—Presente.

—Higushi.

—Presente.

—Higurashi. —Nadie contestó. El maestro alzó su mirada cansada bajo los lentes—. ¿Higurashi? —Volvió a llamar mientras fruncía el ceño y buscaba con la mirada a la aludida. Yo estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada—. ¡Higurashi! —Volvió a llamarla. Era increíble que no despertara, todos la mirábamos, esperando alguna reacción.

—Maestro…—Quiso intervenir Sango, pero mejor calló.

—¡Señorita Higurashi!

Fue en ese momento en el que ella se despertó de golpe. Nadie lo soportó. Todo el paralelo echó a reír fuertemente mientras ella se sonrojaba a más no poder, era obvio que moría de la vergüenza. De pronto empezó a mirarnos a todos ¿sería verdad que deseaba encontrarme? Vi que ella fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta de yo también reía.

—Lo siento señor. —Agachó la mirada, totalmente roja de la pena.

—¡Basta ya! —Todos paramos de reír por orden del maestro, algunos secándose pequeñas lagrimillas—. Señorita por favor, retírese de mi clase. —En ese momento ya no estaba siendo tan gracioso para nadie.

—Pero maestro…

—¡Señorita! —Casi gritó—. Retírese por favor.

No pude evitar sonreí de nuevo ante el recuerdo, sin embargo; todo el paralelo se quedó en silencio mirando como Higurashi se iba. Su hermana se mordió el labio inferior, enojada, mis hermanas miraron para el profesor con una chispa de enojo también.

Kagome me miró por el rabillo del ojo, yo sonreí burlón, mientras ella se mordía la lengua. Después de unos segundos el maestro empezó con la explicación del día. Me removí molesto, no podía dejar que ella anduviera sola por allí, no si el idiota de Kōga pudiera salir del salón contiguo, encontrarla y empezar a seducirla para hacerla su novia. No, yo no estaba tan idiota como para dejar que eso pasase. Miré de reojo a Miroku, atendía con verdadera vehemencia al maestro; esta era su materia favorita.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y empecé, de manera descarada a teclearle algo a Miroku.

_-¿Qué tanto haces mirando a ese anciano?_

Me reí de él cuando el vibrador de su celular lo espantó. Frunció el ceño antes de reconocer de quién era el mensaje y me buscó inmediatamente con la mirada, le sonreí burlón mientras trataba de responderme.

_-¡¿Estás loco, InuYasha?! ¡Podrían vernos! Sabes bien que los celulares están PROHIBIDOS en el aula. Y déjame…es mi materia no la tuya._

Volví a reírme de mi amigo. Algo tenía que hacer para salir de clases.

_-Quiero que me saquen de clases, es todo._

Mientras el mensaje se iba, yo le subía el volumen de timbre a mi celular. Eso sería todo, un sonido de celular y estaba fuera del aula, ese hombre era un ogro.

_-¿Es que eres tonto? ¿Para qué?_

Justo en ese momento mi celular retumbó por toda el aula, llamando la atención de mi maestro, el cual regresó su mirada lentamente hacia la clase y dejó de escribir en el tablero.

—¿Quién fue? —Inquirió con sensible enojo. Kikyō y Ayame me miraron casi asesinas. Nadie respondió, eso le molestó más—. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién fue? —Miroku estaba evidentemente nervioso, pero yo estaba sereno.

—Fui yo, maestro. —Alcé la mano descaradamente, mientras me paraba y lo miraba de manera desafiante.

—Señor Taishō haga el favor de…

—No se preocupe —le interrumpí—, ya me voy. —De manera orgullosa y arrogante caminé por en medio de las sillas y mesas de mis demás compañeros hasta llegar a la puerta, abrirla e irme.

Cerré la puerta corrediza tras de mí y miré hacia todos lados ¡por fin! Empecé a caminar por el pasillo hacia el baño, no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaría caminando en esa dirección. No me preocupé en mirar nada del paisaje que se asomaba por los ventanales, nada de la hermosa ciudad japonesa de la que era residente, lo único que quería era encontrar a Kagome.

Después de todo, Kagome estaba justamente en frente del baño, sí, mis presentimientos eran ciertos. Miré su frágil cuerpo envuelto en un halo de inseguridad, pude darme cuenta al observar su manera de pararse.

—Kagome. —Casi sentí delicioso pronunciar su nombre en tanta soledad. Solo ella y yo.

—InuYasha…—Puedo jurar que ella tembló al darse cuenta de mi prescencia. Sonreí de manera arrogante, me encantó esa cara de enojo que puso, se veía realmente provocativa y adorable. Estaba loco—. ¿Qué quieres aquí? —Inquirió, fingiendo molestia.

Me llevé los brazos a la nuca, de manera despreocupada mientras me recostaba en la pared. Estaba convencido en mantener una conversación con ella y así me sentía más cómodo.

—No, nada, es que me sacaron de clases. —Comenté despreocupado, cerrando los ojos.

—¡¿Cómo que te sacaron?! —La oí casi gritar, incrédula. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia y volví a afirmar—. ¡Taishō! ¡A ti nunca te han sacado de clases!

Sonreí para mis adentros. Todo era tan encajado.

—Ah, mira que coincidencia, también es tu primera vez Higurashi. —Esta vez la miré decidido, sin deshacer mi postura, quise ponerla nerviosa y ella cedió, pude darme cuenta por el leve temblor en sus labios y el rubor en sus mejillas.

—InuYasha…—Me llamó en tono de advertencia.

¡Mierda! ¡Me había descubierto! Desvié la mirada, ahora yo estaba avergonzado y rojo. ¡Maldita Kagome!—. Keh, déjame en paz. —Eludí.

—InuYasha…—Otra vez ese tonito.

—¡Deja de llamarme! —Yo estaba empezando a cabrearme.

—¿Qué hiciste? —¿Es que no se cansaba de preguntar?

—¡Ya déjame, tonta! —Deshice mi posición, sin dejarme ver el rostro.

—¡No me digas tonta, estúpido! —Me devolvió el insulto.

—¡Te digo como se me dé la gana, boba! —Yo sentí tener derechos sobre ella a pesar de no ser nada mío.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

Ese tono que había usado en serio me había parecido gracioso, y ahora la única furiosa era ella.

—Boba. —Repetí cínicamente, mirándola burlón.

Apretó las manos en puño—. Eres un animal ¿lo sabías?

—Y tú eres una salvaje ¿lo sabías, también?

Esta vez sí la vi enfurecer verdaderamente—. ¿Quieres que te patee las bolas? —Esa expresión me sonó bastante graciosa y sonreí. Ciertamente esa mujer me iba a matar.

—¿Quieres que llame al inspector? —A ella no se le hacía gracioso.

—¡¿Quieres quedarte sin descendencia, maldito cerdo?! —Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Ni si quiera sé por qué se lo pregunté de esa manera, pero entre más avanzaba la discusión, más subía mi deseo por ella, más cerca la veía, y sentía que estábamos demasiado solos como para desperdiciarlo. Esperaba su respuesta, obviamente sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y su pequeña figura estaba estática, como si aún procesara la información, como si aún no creyera nada de lo que le había dicho.

Frunció el ceño—¿Pero qué…? ¡Ay, sí! —De un momento a otro ella se lanzó contra mí y me besó, bien, era nuestro primer beso pero había sido el más loco de toda mi vida. Me dejó una pauta torpe y casi incoherente, pero el sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos era un locura, una exquisita locura de la estaba dispuesto a llevar como fuera. Kagome era exquisita. Demasiado.

Marqué un mejor paso en el beso, paso al que ella se acostumbró de buen grado y me siguió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La sentí desesperada—. Hey, tranquila, _pequeña_—le llamé en el odio de manera ronca, el solo sentir el contacto directo de nuestras partes íntimas en ese instante me dejó sin aliento—. Busquemos otro lugar.

—El baño…—¿El baño? ¿Es que esta mujer leía los pensamientos? Sonreí, orgulloso. La agarré estilo nupcial y la llevé al lugar pedido, cerré como pude la puerta general y la puse en el lava manos. Vi su hermoso rostro perdido, excitado, como esperando mi siguiente paso y dispuesta a todo. La adrenalina nos subió por partes iguales.

Empecé a besarle el cuello de manera enloquecedora, yo sabía perfectamente como volverla loca. Me desquitaría, me desquitaría de todas aquellas veces en las que había soñado con ella, en todas en las que me torturaba imaginándome su desnudo cuerpo bajo el mío, gimiendo y gritando por más. _Me las pagarás, Kagome Higurashi._ Ella pasó sus finos dedos por mi cabello, haciendo estremecer con el delicado toque de sus uñas en mi nuca.

—InuYasha…—La oí suspirar al tiempo que yo la agarraba suavemente de la cintura haciéndola arquear debido al placer que le causaba el sentir los besos repartidos en toda la extensión de su cuello.

—Kagome tú —mi voz se entrecortó. No era mentira cuando decía que me tenía loco y que en ese momento sentía todo mi cuerpo ardiente de tenerla en mis brazos, dispuesta a ser mía—. Hueles tan malditamente bien…—Sentí que flotaba con su delicioso y delicado olor a jazmines que despedía. Ella estaba hecha para mí.

—InuYasha…—La escuché susurrar, loca, ardiente; podía sentirlo con cada vibración de su pequeño cuerpo ante mis besos, los cuales repartía sin pereza por toda la extensión de su cuello y pechos, quería disfrutarla muy lentamente. Teníamos más de una hora para poder hacer lo quisiéramos.

—Y estoy harto de desearte hasta en mis malditos sueños ¡maldita sea!—No sé qué habrá pasado por su mente en ese momento, lo único que tengo claro es que yo estaba loco por ella. La agarré por cintura.

—¿Pero qué…?—Antes de que pudiera decir una bobería más la besé, de manera pasional. Instintivamente pegué mi erección contra su bajo vientre, haciéndole saber cuánto la necesitaba. Como si me leyera la mente, Kagome comenzó a frotarse de manera enloquecedora contra mi zona, torturándonos letalmente ¡maldita! Sentí como exhalaba excitantemente mientras trataba de atacar mi cuello, aquella parte tan sensible mientras yo bajaba hasta el valle de sus senos y los besaba con devoción.

¡Cómo quería a esa mujer! Y tres años habían sido suficientes para darme cuenta.

Empecé a sacar su blusa blanca con verde, en serio estaba dispuesto por llegar al final. Preferí dejar la blusa sin sacar y ella me volvió a besar, fue exquisito. Empecé a llevar mi mano hasta los muslos de ella, dudando en tocar más en aquella parte, ¿tendría su permiso? Dejé sus labios y como distractor descendí por su cuello mientras buscaba el estorboso botón de su falda, ella, no tardó en ayudarme. Era tan buena.

Mi miembro palpitó y dolió aún más. Pude sentir claramente como Kagome estaba caliente, probablemente empapada y lo que más quería era probarla, era solo que…me separé de ella lentamente, mirándola con los brillosos llenos de deseos y cariño contenido, creo que ella se asustó, lo noté en su mirada. Alzó sus caderas de pronto, dándome acceso al quite de sus bragas, no pude evitar sonreír triunfal, eso sería…

Sentí su nerviosismo y me mató su sonrojo, sería porque se encontraba solo con blusa y sujetador frente a mí, vulnerable, más fácil y deliciosa. Me relamí internamente pensando en lo siguiente. Me agaché lentamente hasta llegar en medio de sus piernas, hundí mi cabeza allí dentro, aspirando el aroma en señal de permiso. Sentí que se erizó, yo estaba tratando de controlarme.

—Kagome. —No reconocí mi propia voz—, ¿puedo probarte? —Mi voz tembló un poco, estaba demasiado excitado y lleno de adrenalina.

—S-s-sí. —La escuché titubear y sonreí de nuevo.

Toqué con mi lengua la sensible zona llamado clítoris, la cual se miraba hinchada y totalmente mojada. Sin compasión, pasé mi lengua desde su cabida hasta su clítoris nuevamente, mientras me saciaba de su exquisito sabor ¡era miel! Kagome dijo mi nombre, tan desesperada que me gustó, fui malo, comencé a penetrarla con la lengua, agarrándola de los glúteos, donde yo mismo me mataba, mi miembro empezaba a pedirme con desesperada urgencia que me hundiera en ella sin compasión, el placer comenzaba a matarme y no quería venirme como vil precoz.

Todo era su culpa.

—¡Ah, InuYasha! —La escuché gemir de manera exquisita quemando mis oídos, se movía de adelante hacia atrás de manera lenta y letal, haciendo que yo ejerciera más presión en sus glúteos. No sabía cómo más desfogar el dolor de mi miembro por no ser atendido. Puso sus manos suavemente en mi cabeza. Entendí que no lo soportaba. La incité a que siguiera y fue entonces, como con un impulso contenido que ella me agarró mi cabeza para atraerla, para que fuese más rápido, para que pudiera sentir ese placer que ella se había negado a darme durante tres años.

—¡InuYasha! —La volví escuchar, loca, ardiente. _Condenadamente mía._ Sus gemidos y exhalaciones no paraban, sabía cómo llevarla al éxtasis—. ¡Oh, más rápido! —Fue música para mis oídos, la penetré más dentro y con más ardor. Mi miembro y yo estábamos a punto de explotar. Apretó un poco las piernas, haciéndome entender que no podía más—. ¡Por favor, InuYasha! ¡Más! —Alzó la voz como desquiciada—. ¡Más! —Gritaba a medida que se volvía más loca y que su placer la devoraba y amenazaba—. ¡InuYasha! —Sentí todo su cuerpo temblar y aquella descarga caliente bajar por su deliciosa entrada, empapado mi lengua hambrienta que esperaba recibirla con devoción.

Había llegado al orgasmo.

—Oh, Kagome —lamí de nuevo su entrada, embobado por probar sus jugos—. Eres tan deliciosa…justo como te imaginaba —confesé mientras salía de ella lentamente con intenciones de ir por _mí parte. _

—InuYasha…por favor. —Susurró perdida, ¿es que creía que esto no sería venganza? Tantos años de deseo comprimido no se pagaban en cinco minutos. Le saqué la blusa sin contemplaciones.

Me acomodé fácilmente en medio de ella mientras le hacía sentir lo que ella misma había provocado, gimió, pero la besé en el acto—. Shh, no hagas demasiado ruido, pequeña —ronqué en su oído mientras me frotaba contra ella suavemente y acariciaba el borde de su brasier—. Sé que lo estás disfrutando —jugué con mis dientes en su oreja— pero baja la voz. —Recomendé tratando de no perder la cordura.

—InuYasha, yo…—¡A la mierda! ¡Yo deseaba tenerla! ¡Que fuera mía! ¡Ella era _mí chica_! La besé con frenesí dispuesto a dejar de jugar, enredó sus piernas en mi cadera, sabía que ella deseaba lo mismo que yo.

—¡¿Hola?! —¡Y una jodida mierda! Nos separamos de inmediato, con el corazón a mil por minuto—. ¡¿Quién está allí?! ¡Por favor abra! —Esa era la voz de una estudiante del décimo, lo sabía.

¡Maldita infeliz!

—Mierda…—Susurré tratando de no estallar en enfado mientras dudaba en sí dejar el cuerpo de ella completamente, o ignorar a esa boba y hundirme más rápido en Kagome. ¡Carajo! Kagome suspiró frustrada, eso me molestó más.

—¡Un momento por favor! —La oí gritar mientras se bajaba del mesón.

Avancé como más pude a una esquina del baño para poder, como fuere, sacar ese bulto de mis pantalones y poder ocultar la humedad de ellos. Subí mi mirada y ella estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Me exasperé de sobre manera al pensar en su burla.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Volvió a gritar.

—Nada —volvió a reír ignorando el llamado—. ¡Sí

Me volví para el baño, pero antes debía quedarle algo bien claro a mi chica. —Ah, Kagome, que sea la última vez que te veo del brazo de Kōga ¿has entendido? —Me sentí victorioso, ella era mía, desde que puse mis ojos en ella, desde antes de sentir lo que sentía, ella era mía, y era bueno que a ¡todos! Les quedar claro a eso—. Desde ahora eres mi chica—Declaré claro, sin titubeos.

_Egoístamente mía, no del estúpido de Kōga ni de nadie más._

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó ella, como por inercia. Sonreí, arrogante.

—Y no te preocupes, terminaremos lo que empezamos, pequeña. —Sin decir más, me giré. Todo había quedado claro, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, ella siempre sería mi chica y terminaríamos lo que empezamos.

Era una promesa.

No importaba cuánto tiempo.

**Sí, loco pero continuará…**

* * *

Salido del tema al principio y toda la mierda, pero niñas, se me vino una gran idea y tenía que tener trasfondo para que pueda tener sentido el que sigue y último capítulo. Muchas gracias por los 27 reviews que me han posteado.

Sé que este capi fue un asco, xD estoy consciente, pero espero les haya agradado aunque fuera un poco. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero es para ustedes. Gracias a mi compatriota **misel-kuchiki **por estar tan atenta y haber tenido el amor de enviarme un PM, gracias por tu apoyo cariño.

Y también a:

**Serena tsukino chiba.**

**Faby Sama.**

**FernyInuBellamy.**

**Alferza.**

**Nina Parker.**

**Nany Youkai.**

**Neri Dark.**

**Yumipon.**

**Aomecita Taisho.**

**Pollito(Oh, mi pollo *o*)**

**Vanu-chan.**

**Arovi.**

**Jazmadi.**

**Satoruchan kyo.**

**KagomeTaisho22.**

**KaagLawlliet.**

**Maribalza.**

**Drako61.**

**Marlene Vasquez.**

**Elvi.**

**Tamyinu26.**

**SangoSarait(¡Manita).**

**Adylovebooks.**

**KEwords(oh, mi amada).**

**Bruxi(mi hermosa y adorada enana)**

**Tsuki-chan Scout(¡Colega!).**

Y a todos los demás lectores que agregaron a Favoritos y seguidores, gracias por el apoyo. Con cariño.

_Corrección: en bruto, mil disculpas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **A veces pienso que Rumiko Takahashi me odia. Ya saben, por lo de los personajes.

* * *

**Deseo y consumación III.**

* * *

_"__Miró para el cielo, sonriendo de manera brillante._

_Estaba feliz._

_Demasiado._

_Habían pasado tres meses, tres meses desde que ella era la chica de InuYasha y tres meses en los que algunas jóvenes la odiaban por eso, exactamente. Y no es que le importara en sí el hecho de no haber podido estar con él (en el sentido sexual, se lo había prometido), si no que había logrado estabilizar a un novio digno de ella, y conservando la naturalidad de Taishō; con sus humores de perro, sus arrebatos y sus malas palabras. Tal como lo había conocido casi tres años y medio atrás. Tal y como se había enamorado perdidamente de él en todo ese tiempo._

_Y ese día cumplían tres meses exactos. Estaba feliz. Demasiado. _

_Esperó a InuYasha lo que restaba del día, y él, nunca más llegó…"_

—Mmmm. Basta… —pidió en susurro, sin querer mandarlo a volar con un golpe. Siguió sintiendo el reparto de besos en su cuello, que, al parecer, no cesarían por las buenas—. ¡Kōga, déjame ya! —se separó del joven alcoholizado y lo miró molesta. Ella estaba mareada, pero no lo suficiente como para acostarse con alguien por quien tenía el mismo apetito sexual que por una patata.

Kōga la miró raro, perdido. Estaba consciente de que su comportamiento no era de nada bueno, y que estaba borracho. La verdad es que fingía el estado etílico, porque realmente estaba en todos sus cabales. Unas copitas de más, sí, pero tenía los sentidos bien puestos, y lo que estaba haciendo no era producto del alcohol, sino del deseo que traía por Kagome desde la maldita secundaria. Y ese estúpido de Taishō se la había quitado ¿y dónde estaba ahora? Maldito cabrón.

—Todavía piensas en InuYasha, ¿no es así? —soltó él, sin opción a reparos. Kagome achicó los ojos, con ganas de matarlo.

—Es un nombre que prefiero no recordar —fue lo único que dijo, soltando su abrigo y dejándolo caer en el mueble de la sala de su departamento.

_InuYasha…_Sí. Le hacía mucho daño recordar ese nombre.

—¿Por qué no quieres ser mía, Kagome? Yo puedo hacerte feliz, no tienes por qué…

—No me interesa, Kōga —comentó Kagome, con toda la parsimonia que el alcohol en sus venas pudo ofrecerle—. Ahora vete, por favor —pidió irritada, sin alzar la voz. Wakayama hizo ademán para protestar, pero Kagome lo cortó—. Vete, ahora.

El aludido agarró su chaqueta, se la puso al hombro y con mirada desquiciada salió del departamento.

* * *

—¿Cómo que Kagome está indispuesta? —gruñó, con las ganas de matar a flor de piel.

—Señor, le repito que la señorita Higurashi se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos, me dejó orden de no pasar a nadie para su departamento. Lo siento mucho —habló la secretaria, con un tono formal.

Se cabreó aún más.

—¿No sabe con quién demonios está hablando usted? Soy InuYasha Taishō —se presentó.

—Señor Taishō, estoy consciente de su apellido y de lo que significa, pero mi trabajo no tiene nada que ver con eso. —Una vez más, el tono de la recepcionista enfadó a InuYasha.

—Y una mierda. —Insultó—. Voy a entrar.

La joven rubia alzó un alarido de frustración pura, al no poder ejercer su autoridad. Se contuvo de llamar a seguridad, porque bien sabía, y si era inteligente como parecía, que hacer meter en problemas legales a un Taishō, era casi nulo. Si InuYasha efectivamente (aún) no había hecho nada contundente, entonces era mejor quedarse con eso y no decir nada.

Caminó a como las zancadas le permitían avanzar. Haber encontrado a Kagome le había tomado menos de tres días. Contrató al mejor de los detectives de Tokyo, y pudo dar con ella en menos de lo que se imaginó. Sabía dónde trabajaba, dónde vivía y que estaba estudiando la Universidad en su último nivel. Su madre aún vivía en el templo junto con su hermana Sango, que se casaría con Miroku en pocos meses. Eso lo sabía por su amigo, mas no por un detective o cosa que se le pareciera.

De camino al departamento 235, chocó con alguien que le pareció conocido. El olor a alcohol lo asqueó. El aludido pasó sin decir nada y mirar a nadie, se notaba que tenía prisa. InuYasha juró que conocía a ese tipo de coleta, pero no pudo saber nada de él, conocía a cientos de hombres con rasgos parecidos; aunque ninguno era un alcohólico, realmente. No le tomó atención y siguió su camino.

Cuando estuvo frente al departamento de (se supone) Kagome, el corazón le golpeteó con locura. ¡Eran tres años sin verla! Por Dios. De todas las chorradas que su padre le había hecho, la más grande y que más le había dolido, era la de haber perdido a Kagome, desaparecido y no haber asomado ni un cabello durante tanto tiempo. A veces deseaba que su padre se muriera por un tiempo, extrañarlo, volver a quererlo más y que reviviera para seguir disfrutando de su prescencia. Pero la vida era así, injusta. No tenía más remedio, y ahora, era mayor y un empresario del dominio de su padre, pero con el dinero y cabronada suficiente como ir por la mujer que le había robado el alma, recuperarla y no dejarla ir más.

Tocó la puerta, con las manos casi temblando. Aún tenía esa sonrisa arrogante que sabía él, volvía loca a Kagome.

Escuchó que la puerta era abierta lentamente. Era hora.

Los ojos de Kagome cayeron desorbitados en sus propias cuencas. Abrió la boca de manera lenta y casi imperceptible. Sintió el corazón demasiado acelerado para estar dentro de su pecho, y la respiración demasiado mezquina con ella. ¿Acaso ese era…? No, no podía ser. Lo vio sonreír de esa manera tan suya, y casi se desmaya.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿No me saludas?

Se había quedado sin palabras y con los nervios de punta, sin opción a decir algo.

—I…InuYasha. —Logró articular, saliendo de su trance. ¡Eran tres años, por Dios! No habían sido un día, ni dos, ¡tres años! Había desaparecido sin decir palabra y ahora estaba allí, parado, mirándola con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que aún no describía—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar, abrumada por las emociones. Las ganas de llorar comenzaban a hacerse presentes, y ella no estaba dispuesta a humillarse ante ese maldito…amor de su vida.

—Kagome…—Sintió la mano potente de su _chico_, agarrarla por el brazo, antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara. No soportó la presión, ni las emociones, ni poder palpar con claridad el calor de ese hombre. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que cuando habían sido pareja en la secundaria. InuYasha se sintió miserable, en serio, no tenía palabras para disculparse o para expresarle lo mucho que la necesitaba en esos momentos. Decirle lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ella y que extrañarla, era demasiado poco en su condición.

—Déjame, InuYasha —para este tiempo, la voz de Kagome sonaba quebrada, y dolida. Las lágrimas habían empezado a rodar sin pereza sobre el rostro pálido y contraído de dolor—. Hace mucho que…dejé de quererte.

—No digas tonterías, Kagome —el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad, lo enfermaba—. Todo esto es culpa de mi padre, él…

—Ya basta —se soltó, de manera brusca—. No mientas más ¿por qué no aceptas que te hartaste de mí y preferiste huir, desaparecer para _no hacerme daño_? —colocó dolorosa ironía en esa última frase. InuYasha comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Había tenido que mentalizar que obviamente, Kagome no iba entenderlo—. Vete de aquí, por favor. —Eso le recordó a Kōga.

Cuando pensó que había podido olvidar el sabor de los besos dulces de InuYasha, estaba en la más grande equivocación. Volver a sentir los labios de él posados sobre los suyos, de manera demandante y llena de ansias, la dejó en blanco. Enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de InuYasha, correspondiendo al marcado paso que él le pautaba, correspondiendo con las mismas emociones y desesperación que él le profesaba. Había extrañado sus besos, su sonrisa… ¡Todo! InuYasha lo era todo, y su partida le había dolido en lo más hondo.

Se separaron jadeantes, él con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que no le pertenecían, y ella, con los labios hinchados. La distancia que InuYasha permitió fue casi mínima; apenas para mirarse a los ojos y decir lo que deseaba.

—¿Sabes que en este momento me vale mierda lo que pienses? —Le susurró al oído, sin dejar de jadear—. Tú, eres mía —esa no era una recomendación: era un mandato—. Eres mi chica. —Sentenció, y sin más, volvió a besarla.

Kagome quiso sonreír entre el beso. Se sintió en la gloria al escuchar esas palabras. Se sintió segura. Ya no importaba nada más, ni siquiera tantos años de abandono; se estaba dando cuenta de que era una estúpida, que tenía que hacerlo sufrir, no perdonarlo, que la reconquiste. ¡A la mierda! Ella ya no quería sufrir más, y si le había pedido que se marchara, era para salvar "la dignidad" que tenía. Le daba lo mismo, amaba a InuYasha, y no le importaba que la tacharan de lanzada, resbalosa, cualquiera, estúpida o lo que le dijeran.

Lo amaba.

Punto.

—InuYasha…—susurró, cuando sintió los besos avanzar por el cuello.

—Kagome —pronunció él, deteniéndose— lo que pasó…

—Shh —Kagome colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su chico, y sonrió—, eso ya no importa. Te amo —le confesó, y supo que no tendría nada más que agregar.

Cerraron la puerta. Se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, que ahora lucía más acolchonada que nunca. Se dejaron llevar, de nuevo habían caído en ese mar de sensaciones inexplicables, en esos suspiros y exhalaciones. Mejor de lo que eran en sus sueños de adolescentes y adultos.

La mano de InuYasha rodaba tranquila y casi en cámara lenta por la piel de Kagome, sacando lo que encontraba a su paso; deleitándose de la suavidad y la excitación que sentía al tocar las piernas torneadas de su chica, colándose por entre la falda que aún no era candidata a salir. Mientras Kagome recorría con irrealismo la espalda de su amado, arrancándole roncos gruñidos cuando las manos le llegaron hasta el pantalón, vacilando en tocar el borde y regresar hasta la parte baja del ombligo, o quedarse allí, sintiendo de manera indiscriminada la eminente erección, que ella misma se había encargado de provocar.

Sonrió.

InuYasha rasgó la blusa de seda, se abrió paso por entre los pechos de Kagome, inspirándose de ese olor embriagante que tanto había extrañado y deseado en la adolescencia, y todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de ella, sin dejar de pensarla. Esta vez no habría chicas que quisieran entrar desesperadas al baño, una hermana descuidada que entraba sin tocar, o un celular que timbrara en el mejor momento, que pudieran impedirle que Kagome fuera suya, ya no más malditas interrupciones. Pasó tres años con el sabor de Kagome en los labios e imaginándose el resto de ella en los sueños, deseando sacársela dos segundos de la cabeza, y golpeándose mentalmente por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de grabársela toda cuando eran pareja.

Pero ahora la tenía allí, pudiendo sentirla toda, recorrer su cuerpo, besar sus labios y entrar en ella.

—InuYasha —se arqueó Kagome, cuando sintió por fin y por primera vez a InuYasha dentro.

Todo un mar de emociones se acumuló en el vientre bajo de esos amantes, que se miraban y no evitaban gemir con cada entrada y salida. Era la gloria. Infinitamente y sin temor a equivocarse, habían construido el paraíso sobre la alfombra. Subían, bajaban, reían, suspiraban. Eran como una Coca-Cola uhh por dentro, ohh afuera. El sudor les empapaba el cuerpo, estando desnudos; ellos se fusionaban, eran uno solo en ese instante y el placer que sentían, iba más allá de lo que pudieron haber imaginado cuando sólo se deseaban.

Los besos iban y venían, las exhalaciones de los nombres de cada quién…

_InuYasha…_

_Kagome…_

_InuYasha…_

_Kagome…_

Uno más excitado que el otro, sin conciencia de nada más que no fuesen ellos, y lo que estaban sintiendo. Las embestidas fueron más rápidas, más bestiales, lo que empezó como un reencuentro pasivo y romántico, ya parecía un ritual de apareamiento: el placer comenzaba a desesperarlos. De pronto, el corazón se les aceleró a niveles impensables, la adrenalina los obligó a desear gritar, y los espasmos los orillaron a clavar las uñas en lo más cercano que tenían: ellos mismos.

—InuYasha…no puedo…yo… —se mordió los labios, para no gritar—. Ahh —se arqueó, en un momento de desesperación.

—Vamos, Kagome —roncó, casi cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, sin dejar de entrar y salir con rapidez—. Hazme sentirlo, pequeña, te necesito —Kagome se sintió más amada, factor que ayudaba a que…—, vente conmigo, Kagome, pequeña. Te he extrañado tanto —susurró InuYasha, casi sin conciencia, pero diciendo la verdad— y he deseado tenerte tantas veces que me hace daño.

—Por Dios… InuYasha —sentía asfixia, pero era lo más hermoso de su vida. Se mordió de nuevo.

—Vente, Kagome —repitió, con la poca cordura que poseía en esos momentos.

No hizo falta más. El cuerpo de Kagome explotó en un orgasmo abrazador que trajo consigo el de InuYasha, también, liberándolos y casi trascendiendo de su cuerpo con el espíritu. Sintieron una paz en el alma y una felicidad que los abrumaba, sin poder pensar en nada más que ellos. InuYasha cubrió el orgasmo recíproco con un par de embestidas más, y salió delicadamente de ella, recostándose a su lado.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró Kagome, con su voz angelical, embobando a InuYasha. Estaba claro que ese comentario era lo único que conseguía para explicar lo que había sentido y estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Lo sé, pequeña —la atrajo a su cuerpo y le besó la frente, llena de sudor igual a la de él. Afirmó que él también sentía algo descomunal dentro. Había follado muchas veces, se había imaginado a sí mismo follando con Kagome, pero eso había traspasado las barreras de sus deseos. Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Porque lo había hecho con amor. Simple: ese era el toque secreto.

Higurashi se abrazó con tal anhelo a InuYasha, que se sintió perturbada. Dejarían pasar un par de minutos hasta que sus instintos los obligaran a devorarse de nuevo en otra posición.

* * *

Pasó delicadamente la mano por la espalda de su chico y sonrió; se veía tan hermoso cuando dormía. Tres horas haciendo el amor en otros lugares del departamento, le causaba gracia. Habían empezado en la alfombra y terminaron en la cama.

¡Cómo lo amaba!

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —era increíble cómo cambiaba de humor tan rápido.

—Observo lo bello que eres. Eso es todo —comentó con parsimonia, mientras acariciaba su pecho, esta vez.

InuYasha se sonrojó ante el halago. ¿Él, bello? Kagome era un ángel, esa mujer era su todo. Sonrió de nuevo, mientras la besaba.

—Mañana tengo trabajo, InuYasha, debo descansar —se removió entre las sábanas mientras bostezaba, con cansancio.

—¿Cómo de trabajo? —inquirió él, como si no fuese obvio. Kagome lo observó, confundida—. Soy un Taishō —era la primera vez que luciría su apellido con orgullo— ¿y cómo es que la novia de un Taishō debe trabajar?

Kagome paró en seco todas sus actividades mentales. Palideció. ¿Novia? ¿Es que InuYasha tenía idea de lo que eso significaba? Sabía muy bien que era su chica, él mismo se lo había dicho antes y después de desaparecer. InuYasha la miró asombrado, como si le pareciera que eso debería parecerle natural a la azabache. Kagome sabía que eran algo, pero el noviazgo era lo más serio que existía antes, un paso antes del matrimonio. Entonces, InuYasha…

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —la pregunta no fue una propuesta, sino para verificar en sí el contexto de la insinuación anterior. El tono de Kagome fue casi neutro, no daba crédito a esa posibilidad.

—Exacto. Gracias por ahorrarme el bochorno de pedírtelo con una serenata —afirmó con exquisita tranquilidad, mientras sonreía.

¡Dios! Kagome se quedó de piedra. No lloraría (aunque ganas no le faltaban), no lloraría.

—¡InuYasha! —se abrazó a su (ahora) novio para besarlo y reír abiertamente de la felicidad. ¡Iba a ser su esposa! ¡La señora de InuYasha Taishō! Y no es que le importara el apellido, le valía una mierda; lo único que la hacía feliz era saber de quién iba a ser la esposa. Y claro, como iba a casarse con InuYasha ¡Iba a casarse con InuYasha! ¡Qué todas se murieran de la envidia!, pues su boda sería… ¡Un momento!—. Tu padre, InuYasha… —entristeció al instante—, no creo que él conceda…

—¿Y a mí qué? —rechazó, irritado. Agarró a Kagome del mentón con calculada sutileza—. Él ya me quitó una vez todo al alejarme de ti, Kagome —le besó en la frente, mientras veía cómo los ojos de su pelinegra se aguaban—. Eres mía, pequeña, y no permitiré que mi padre vulva descaradamente a separarte de mí. Nunca.

—Pero InuYasha…

—Ya soy un hombre —interrumpió— y tendrá que pasar por la ley si es que se le ocurre tratar mal a mi esposa.

Sobraron cualquier clase de comentarios extras para ese momento. Un beso y una mirada, probablemente era todo lo que ese cuadro ameritaba. Kagome volvió a abrazarse tan fuerte de InuYasha, que por un momento creyó estar soñando. Pero era real.

Sonrió.

Ella sólo había deseado ser de InuYasha una noche. Se había convertido en su chica.

Y terminaba siendo más, mucho más que solo: **La chica de InuYasha.**

**FIN.**

* * *

**Q**ué cosas. ¿A quién le agradó esta cursi historia? Gracias a ustedes la he terminado, muchas gracias por los **50** reviews, chicas, ustedes son lo máximo.

**D**espués de tanto tiempo prometiéndole y prometiéndole a **Aomecita Taisho** en Facebook, que iba a actualizar, pues aquí está cariño, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado mucho y gracias por hincarme a seguirlo. Estreno mi laptop con #LCDI para deleite de ustedes. El lemon no está explicito, Aomecita, cómo pudiste leer, ya que se me hace muy cliché. Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa: besos en el cuello, en los senos y penetración ¡bah! Quise agregarle algo de sentimientos xD lo mismo con eso de proponer matrimonio con un anillo (me cansé de eso y de hacerlo yo misma) y que InuYasha tenga que decir: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Nah, InuYasha no es de esos, así que yo misma se lo ahorro.

**B**esos cariñosos a:

**Emi Hike. **

**KEwords.**

**Serena tsukino chiba.**

**Elvi.**

**Tsuki No Koi.**

**FlourchusTaisho.**

**SangoSarait.**

**Setsuna17.**

**Misel-kuchiki.**

**Sailxrmxxn.**

**Miu-nia.**

**Neri Dark.**

**Pollito Masche.**

**Leesli de Taisho.**

**Nicolet divine light.**

**Aomecita Taisho.**

**Minidracula3.**

**FernyInuBellamy.**

**Zambitamt1975.**

**Yura Zambrano.**

**E**spero verles pronto en otra creación.

**N**os leemos, bellezas.


End file.
